


Moving On

by Leiaza



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: The Resident Evil Girl's go shopping for last Minute Christmas gifts. Jill and Chris talk to Leon and Claire about not spending the holidays alone again. Leon and Claire find they have loved each other for a long time how can they fill the void that's in there hearts and will they stay together?





	1. Christmas Shopping with the Girls

It was almost two years after the incident with Umbrella everyone was getting back into their somewhat normal lives. The streets were lively with Christmas music and occasional yelling of people calling for cabs to get home to their loved ones. Yes, it almost seemed perfect Jill and Claire along with Sherry had decided to go Christmas shopping while the boys were working. “Hey, Jill what do you think of this outfit?” Sherry picked up a little skimpy two piece elf outfit, “Sherry Birkins! You are 18 years old that is too slutty!” Jill laughed turning to her sister-in-law, “oh come on now Claire lighten up she's a big girl now not that 12-year-old little girl.” Claire shook her head she had gone from a big kid sister to almost motherly in the last seven years. The three girls walked out onto the street from Jessica's intimacy's when a lone blue and white police car pulled up alongside them, “hey you three how is shopping going?” Sherry smiled leaning against the driver side door, “it's going would be better if Claire wouldn't be a spoil sport.” Leon laughed smiling at the other two, “ah don't worry about her someone has to play the strict one out of all of us.” Claire rolled her eyes glaring at him, “me the strict one as I breathe!” He shrugged it off as he said his goodbyes heading back on his patrol through Raccoon City, “Claire I wish you two would get along.” Jill frowned looking at Claire she had been so upset for the past seven years that she lost Steven the boy she fell in love with. 

It was hitting 8:00 pm Chris, Leon, and Travis had just gotten off their shifts, “oh Leon you got any plans for tomorrow?” Leon was putting away his magnum into his locker, “probably didn't do anything last Christmas Eve or the year before that.” Chris frowned both Leon and Claire had lost two important people in their lives, “hey why don't we all six get together things finally have calmed down no Umbrella to deal with.” Travis nodded in agreement, “yes, Sherry and I were going to spend it just our first year as a couple.” Leon cleared his throat shaking his head, “no thanks guys really don't screw up your plans on my account I'll be fine.” Chris shook his head both him and Claire were going to spend Christmas Eve alone again sulking and being stubborn not wanting to ruin their friends holiday, “well that's too bad Leon you and Claire are not going to be spending another Christmas Eve or day alone.” Leon smirked at him, “look, old man, I'm old enough to spend the holidays alone if I want why don't you worry about Claire anyway she is your sister.” It was an argument that was going to be one-sided as Chris rolled his eyes, “yes, don't remind me at some point you both are going to have to start getting on with your lives.” Leon slammed his locker door shut glaring over at Chris, “last I checked your women is still alive! So don't you dare tell me or even Claire to just get over it!” Travis and Chris both watched as Leon stomped out of the locker room, “Chris I think you did go a bit overboard there..” Chris sighed, “it's been a few years Travis Ada and Steve would have wanted them to move on it's not healthy for either of them.”

It was an hour later as the girls finished up last minute shopping, “Claire you aren't going to spend Christmas alone again are you?” Claire sighed, “Jill, not this again please I'm really not ready to just spend my Christmas with someone just yet.” Jill sighed Claire and Leon had both been spending their holidays alone, “hey I didn't mean you had to find a boyfriend or anything just spend it with us you know the family.” She nodded in thanks, “really Jill no offense but all I am going to do is be depressed and ruin the holiday I promise it won't be this way forever.” The snow was starting to fall on the sidewalks as Sherry danced around, “yes, finally it snows just three days before Christmas!” Jill laughed smiling over at Sherry, “that's good news are we all done shopping?” The girls nodded in unison as they made their way down the sidewalk heading toward the apartments. The streets outside the apartments were deserted except for the small pizza place that was on the bottom floor. It was a nice little bar sold beers, pizza's even held events throughout the week mostly Karaoke and women nights. The girls stood at the entrance as Jill buzzed them inside, “so tomorrow are we doing anything?” Sherry looked at Claire before speaking, “well it would be me and Travis's first Christmas Eve together but be fun to spend it together just let me know the time.” Jill nodded, “of course starts at 6:30 pm tomorrow Barry will be there and as far as I know Jake is coming with his new girlfriend.”


	2. Night Out Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Claire go down to Jimmy's Pizza Place to have a few drinks and chat about old times. At the end of the night, Claire has to help Leon back into the apartments instead of taking the stairs they take the elevator and certain things almost happen

The second floor of the apartments held landlords apartment and two others Jill and Chris lived on the 2nd floor. The 3rd floor held three apartment rooms one was Sherry's and Travis the 4th floor held four rooms Claire's and Leon's apartment. The girls had gone their separate ways which Claire was happy with no one to give her any grief. Claire removed her keys from her jacket pocket opening the door the room was small a studio efficiency just enough of her things and a bed. She went to close her front door when she heard the distinct footsteps of Leon coming up the stairs, “not taking the elevator tonight something must be up.” Claire peeked out of her doorway noticing the familiar R.P.D cap Leon was dressed in his wife beater and black jeans he looked almost miserable. Leon sighed stopping at the top stepping noticing Claire staring at him, “what do you want?” She didn't say anything to him other than to close her door locking it, “nothing at all about to go have a drink downstairs interested?” Leon looked at her before nodding, “sounds good I could use a drink or three.” They both headed down the flight of stairs heading out into the cold night air, “how did the shopping go?” She rolled her eyes at him pushing open the door to the pizza place, “oh don't even ask between Sherry and Jill I looked like the sweet innocent one.”

The bar was empty except for a few normal patrons at this hour, “ah my two favorite people.” A tall thin Purto Rican man stood at the counter cleaning glasses, “is it the usual tonight?” Claire nodded as her and Leon sat at the bar together, “you know us too well Jimmy how is the wife?” Jimmy smiled at first before he noticed how miserable Leon was, “hey Leo come now Christmas is coming man do not be so down.” Leon tried to smile but couldn't as Jimmy slid him a Whiskey, “sorry just not in the holiday spirit Jim how's business?” He nodded sitting down, “business is going alright but I rather you tell me what's going on with you two spending the holidays alone is not right.” Leon removed his cap rubbing his forehead, “look, Jim, I expected this from Chris, not you is there really a time frame on when a person has to stop grieving over a lost loved one?” Jimmy shook his head, “of course not but I am sure Ada would have wanted you to move on and be happy.” Claire watched as Leon's expression changed to almost anger, “Leon...Jimmy is right we've both spent years grieving alone are you honestly going to tell me your happy alone?” He turned to her about to open his mouth but shook his head taking down his shot of Whiskey, “Jim keep them coming.” It was going to be one of those nights Claire thought he was going to get drunk pass out on the bar, she would have to drag him up to his apartment.

It was reaching 10:30 pm Claire and Leon were the only ones left as Jimmy walked out of the backroom, “alright you two I think you've had enough go home.” It was one of their normal nights she and Leon would share stories about Ada and Steve and then end up going there separate ways. Leon still looked pretty sober as he dropped a hundred dollars on the counter, “if I don't see you, Jimmy, you and the wife have a great Christmas.” Claire gave a nod about to pay her share in liquor as Leon shook his head, “no Claire the hundred is for both of us you've paid enough times for me in the past.” She went to protest as Leon smiled at her resting his right hand on her shoulder, “now-now fair is fair don't fight me on this.” Claire knowing she wasn't going to win nodded smiling at him, “ok drunker let's get you up to your bed so you can sleep this off.” Even though he looked pretty sobered up Claire knew better the glassy look in his eyes and how hunched over he was. She stood up helping him off his stool leading him out of the pizza place, “why is it so dark can't see.” Claire muffled a laugh as she fished out her keys propping open the main entrance door, “now you're going to have to be quiet now Leon.” He smiled at her his one arm around her neck, “oh yes shush we must not wake the landlady right?” She nodded at him heading toward the elevator there was no way she was taking the flight of stairs to the 4th floor. 

Even with Leon only being 215 lbs and 6'1, Claire was having difficulty getting him into the elevator, “Leon ugh! Would you work with me here.” He slightly began to sober up as he focused on Claire, “sorry Claire I'm good I think I can stand now..” Leon went to stand on his own as he fell forward knocking Claire into the open elevator. Claire went to brace herself against the wall of the elevator as she looked up into Leon's eyes, “sure you are.” The elevator was small only space it could hold was two people or three small kids on a good day, “sorry I guess I drank too much again tonight.” The Whiskey was strong on his breath as Claire blushed noticing he was still pressed up against her, “y..ou think you could get off me now?” The elevator dinged on the 4th floor as Leon still looked down at Claire his hands went down to her waist, “Claire this might be the liquor talking but..” A Small woman behind Leon cleared her throat, “are you two getting off or should I take the stairs?” He turned blushing noticing there neighbor Melody standing behind him, “ah sorry Melody no we were just getting off.” Claire sighed in relief as she pushed Leon away from her, “they making you work graveyard shift again Melody?” She nodded watching the two get off the elevator, “yes, a girl called in sick but hours are hours right.” Claire and Leon both nodded watching Melody get on the elevator as the doors closed.


	3. New Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Leon Share a night of passion that leads them both into thinking it was nothing but drunken sex. The morning after they both discuss their new relationship and Leon asks her to move in with him.

It was quiet for a second as Leon cleared his throat looking at the floor, “Claire I really don't know what came over me.” She nodded looking at him, “it happens you're just drunk you'll feel better in the morning.” He shook his head, “no that was out of line Claire you get me completely even let me grieve over Ada we've both been through hell and back together.” Claire nodded, “Leon it's alright believe me what I don't understand is you were about to..” Before Claire could finish her sentence Leon pulled her into his arms kissing her hard. All her instincts told her to push him away he was drunk and the last thing any of them needed was an awkward relationship. Leon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, “Leon..wait stop this isn't right.” Claire looked up into his eyes as he looked back at her, “Claire can't you for once just throw caution to the wind.” She sighed tears welling up in her eyes, “Leon I..I can't lose someone else I love right now.” It was enough to make Leon look wide eyed in shock, “love? You don't mean me do you?” Claire went to push him away as he held her hands firmly to his chest, “nope even in my drunken state I am stronger then you come on Claire.” She nodded, “yes, I mean I thought it just a small crush and maybe it was in the beginning back those seven years ago.” Leon looked around the empty hallway, “we should sit and talk about this come on.”

The lights of Leon's apartments shined brightly as both of them had to squint, “sorry just take a seat on the couch I'll throw on some coffee.” The place had a decent sized living room and kitchen even had a bedroom toward the back down the hallway. Claire took the love seat sitting down noticing some pictures of Leon and Ada lining the entertainment stand, “you both looked pretty happy together.” Leon stepped back into the living room sitting down the coffee's on the table sitting down beside her, “yes, I guess you could say that.” She sat back looking over at Leon, “so what are we sitting and talking about?” The coffee all but forgotten as Leon turned to face her pulling Claire into his embrace kissing her more forcefully. This time she didn't pull away her arms draped around his waist as he pulled her into his lap, “Leon..I.” It had been years since either one of them had been intimate with anyone, “Claire..if you don't want this tell me.” She looked into his eyes as Leon had her wrap her legs around his waist carrying her into his bedroom. The sunlight from the small window shown across the two forms sleeping soundly together blissfully. Leon was laid on his back with Claire resting her head on his chest it was perfect for once in their normal lives. The radio on Leon's nightstand started up as it reached 9:00 am, “it 9:00 am a beautiful Christmas Eve morning blankets of snow across our streets I highly recommend staying inside and spending it with your special someone.”

Leon groaned going to stretch when he realized Claire was laying on top of him, “oh boy this isn't good what did we do?” Claire had woken with a start looking up at Leon, “well this is a bit awkward.” They both looked at each other for a few minutes as Leon spoke first, “so was this anything?” Claire rolled off him getting out of bed, “just great Leon what do you mean was this anything!” Leon shook his head, “no please Claire not what I meant!” She grabbed her clothes heading out of the bedroom, “could have just told me you wanted a fuck buddy!” He sighed smacking himself in the head, “Claire please don't leave and no just listen!” Claire struggled to get on her jeans and black shirt as Leon stepped out still completely naked, “Claire I might have been drunk but you know I'd never take advantage of you like that.” She rolled her eyes not looking at him, “why don't you put some clothes on don't expect me to be your drink buddy anymore.” He pulled her into his arms holding her close, “Claire damn it look at me!” She struggled not making eye contact with him, “damn it, Claire, I love you!” She looked up into his eyes tears starting to fall as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Leon so last night wasn't?” He couldn't help but chuckle at this even Claire had thought it was just drunken sex, “of course not I was worried you thought that.” 

The two spent half the morning discussing where their new relationship was going, “don't you think its sudden for that?” Leon only laughed, “sudden for me to ask you to move in with me Claire we had sex last night and we've known each other seven years.” She nodded they had been very close even as friends those seven years, “yes, I guess it's not all too sudden I don't know if you could handle living with me.” Leon pulled her into his lap snuggling her close Claire never figured him to be an affectionate man, “the question you should be asking is can you handle living with me.” The morning hours swept by fast as they both were moving Claire's things over into his apartment, “so Leon does this mean?” Leon nodded, “yes, but only if you want us to be no pressure I care about you a lot Claire..” She nodded sitting down on the love seat patting the spot beside her, “look I need to make somethings clear Leon.” He sighed here it comes he thought she's going to tell him she's not interested in one of those committed relationships, “before you say anything Claire it's fine if you don't want something long term I..” Claire looked up at him, “no no that's not it look, Leon, if we are going to give us a shot you have to understand I need a man that's going to committee someone that wants the whole deal: marriage, kids maybe not the white picket fence.” He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, “here I was thinking that you were going to tell me you wanted something a little laid back.”


	4. Redfield Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Redfield's Christmas Party everything goes well until Chris gives Leon a black eye. They also have a heart to heart talk about Claire and if Leon is really serious about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another snag of writer's block =(

It was just rolling around 6:00 pm Jill was in the kitchen with Sherry putting together Christmas dinner, “Jill you think that maybe Claire and Leon will come?” Jill put on her best smile, “we just have to let them work things out but who knows miracles do happen.” The living room was dimly lit as Chris and Travis were in the middle of putting up the tree, “I think you put the wrong layer on first Chris.” Chris grumbled stepping away from the tree as he heard a sharp rasp on the door, “come in!” Leon pushed open the door looking at the misshaped tree, “what did you do to the poor thing!” Travis and Chris both turned smiling, “you two made it!” Claire shook her head, “I think I'll let you three figure that mess out I'll go help in the kitchen.” Chris looked at the two as he smiled nudging Leon, “glad you two decided to spend Christmas Eve with us.” The kitchen door swung open as Claire gave a smile, “everything smells good need any help?” Jill looked up from the stove, “were just about done now so what made you change your mind?” Claire smiled sitting down at the small dining table in the kitchen, “no real reason so Barry and Jake aren't here yet?” Before Jill could answer there was a sound of Chris cursing and yelling at Leon, “you did what!” Sherry frowned as Travis entered the kitchen, “Jill you better get in there Chris is about to rip him a new one.”

The living room was in complete shambles Leon looked a bit worse for wear as a bruise was just forming over his right eye, “take it easy there Chris Jesus Christ!” Chris glared at Leon about to give him a matching bruise, “take it easy?! You fucked my sister!” Jill stepped out of the kitchen turning on the overhead light, “Chris Redfield! That is enough it's Christmas Eve for crying out loud!” Leon sighed looking at Jill, “sorry my fault should have known he'd take the news this way.” He was still in a bad mood, “Claire get your ass in here now!” Claire walked out of the kitchen looking over at Leon as she walked up to him, “oh Leon! You didn't have to tell him.” He nodded looking down at her, “yes, I know but figured he'd be happy for us not trying to kill me.” The door bell rang as Jill sighed, “Chris that would be Jake and Barry can you be civil while they are here?” He grumbled under his breath nodding as he put on a smile, “anything for you Jillybean.” Jill opened the front door giving a warm greeting, “Well Merry Christmas Eve to you guys right on time.” She stepped back as Barry along with Jake and his girlfriend stepped into the living room, “we got lost twice since Jake was so insistent about driving.” The young blond male smiled greeting Claire with a hug, “give me a break we still made it five minutes early.” Barry rolled his eyes looking over at Leon then Chris, “well that's a nice shiner there Leon get into a fight?”

The dinner went on smoothly as Jill and Sherry worked on getting dishes cleaned, “Jill that can be done tomorrow Barry and Jake are going to be leaving soon.” The girls nodded to Chris as they entered the living room, “so Jill that dinner was fantastic.” The living room was decent sized two love seats and a couch with a long coffee table in the middle, “thank you, Jake, I'm glad you liked it.” Jill sat down beside Barry on the couch eyeing Leon, “gutsy aren't we sitting in Leon's lap?” Claire draped her arms around Leon's neck, “I've been gutsy my whole life and if Chris gives him a matching shiner I'll kick his ass!” Chris looked up from fiddling with the Christmas tree lights, “ya ya I apologized didn't I.” Barry let out a chuckle, “still can't believe Chris punched Leon in the eye just because Claire and Leon are dating.” Chris looked up smiling, “oh is that what you were told see Leon mentioned Claire spent the night at his place.” Jake grinned raising his hand to high-five Leon, “go LK I had been trying to hit that for two years.” Leon glared at him ignoring the high-five, “no offense Jake but I think Chris would have done much worse since your father's Albert Wesker and all.” He shrugged wrapping his arms back around Etna's waist, “don't remind me LK you know out of everyone you like to shove that little bit of information into my face!” All four of the girls sighed, “that's enough can we just all be civil for one night!” 

The night was coming to a close the ornaments were finally hung on the tree, “hey Claire you know that Angel we put on top every year?” Claire nodded realizing it was not set up on the tree, “yes, and it's not on the tree this year please tell me it's not broken!” Jill shook her head, “no it's not Chris and I thought maybe instead we give you the angel for your tree.” She looked shocked as Chris brought a long shoe box to her, “I know someday you'll have your own little family...maybe God willing and not with...” Jill smiled jabbing Chris in the ribs, “we thought maybe when you decided to start a family your mother's Christmas angel would be a perfect starter.” Claire started to tear up as Leon stood up from the love seat coming to her side, “thanks, Jill.Chris.” Chris nodded glaring at Leon, “hey no problem...Leon before you two split for the night I want a word with you.” Jill and Claire both exchanged glances, “hey nothing to worry about I'm sure it's that brotherly I'm going to kill you if you hurt my sister talk.” The girls both watched as Chris dragged Leon out to the small balcony, “I hope so because if my boyfriend is splattered all over the ground I'm never forgiving you!” With the two men out having their talk, Travis was left to help clean up the living room and kitchen. There wasn't much left to be done food was already put away and the only dishes that needed cleaning was the plates. “So Claire are you and Leon spending Christmas morning together?” Sherry beamed a smile. Jill smiled wiping her hands on her towel, “I am sure they are so New Years Eve party?”

The little balcony didn't seem so sturdy as Chris took out his pack of smokes, “so..since you know what this talk is about.” Leon nodded risking a chance at a cig, “yes, so give the speech so we can get inside already.” Chris let out a chuckle putting a cig into his mouth lighting it, “hypothetically speaking say Ada is alive out there somewhere she decides to come back would you leave Claire?” Leon removed his golden eagle lighter from his jean pocket lighting his own cig, “in both cases no Ada was my first honest to good love but no one understands me like Claire and I mean no one.” Chris nodded happy with the answer, “how do you feel about kids and marriage Leon?” Leon scratched the back of his neck, “honestly Chris never thought about kids or marriage...well till I got to really know Claire.” It was another good answer on his part as Chris nodded tossing his cig over the side, “I guess if it had to be anyone I'm glad it's you, Leon.” Leon nodded tossing his cig over the side as well, “so does this mean I don't have to worry about you trying to give me a matching shiner?” Chris laughed throwing his arm over Leon's shoulder, “for now...but if you break my sister's heart you'll be worried less about a matching shiner.”

It just reached 12:00 am as the girls were hugging and wishing each other Merry Christmas, “I was thinking we'd hit the Denny's for Christmas brunch.” Claire and Sherry both agreed walking out with Travis and Leon, “sounds great Jill will see you guys 12:30?” Chris nodded wrapping his arm around Jill's waist kissing her neck, “let's go get in a small thirty minute festivities of our own.” The four left heading up the stairs to their respective apartments, “hey Claire I am really happy for you both Merry Christmas.” Claire smiled nodding at Sherry before Leon dragged her up the stairs to the 4th floor, “hey that was kind of rude L...” Leon grinned drawing Claire into a passionate kiss, “m, of course, you'll see them tomorrow right now just want you to myself.” She smiled draping her arms around his neck as Leon backed into the apartment door, “you know something.” Claire shook her head smiling at him, “no but I am sure you're going to tell me?” Leon smirked opening the entrance door to their apartment, “you're the most gorgeous, amazing, talented and crazy girl I've ever known.”Claire frowned at the crazy part, “I liked everything but the crazy girl part.” Leon smiled pulling her into his arms, “don't take offense Claire bear you have to be crazy to be with me.” She nodded resting down on the love seat, “I guess that would make us both pretty crazy not sure if two crazies should be mingling together.”


End file.
